Ce qui est le plus important
by Lullyanne
Summary: Rejeté de Privet Drive l'année de ses cinq ans, Harry erre jusqu'au monde magique. Recueilli par diverses pesonnes, il s'intègre petit à petit. Au fil de ses rencontres et de ses aventures finira-t-il par trouver ce qui lui tient le plus à coeur ?
1. Le vilain petit canard

Bonjour à tous !

Et voilà ma nouvelle fanfic' je voulais la poster début septembre, pour avoir un peu de marge de publication et puis finalement j'ai pas pu résister. Bande de veinards ! Et oui, ce sera donc une histoire avec chapitres, vous avez bien lu, j'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture !

_Ce qui est le plus important..._

**Chapitre 1 : Le vilain petit canard**

Le soleil se levait doucement sur Privet Drive, au numéro 4 quelques rayons précédèrent la maitresse de maison dans la petite chambre bleue du premier étage. Ils se posèrent délicatement sur le visage fin de l'enfant qui dormait encore dans son petit lit vert aux draps froissés. Mais avant que la lumière ne l'éveille un _toc-toc_ retentit contre la porte de sa chambre et Pétunia Dursley entra et tira les rideaux.

- Bonjour Harry ! Allez debout ! Il est déjà 9h et demie et les scones t'attendent sur la table de la cuisine. Je vais réveiller Dudley. Si tu veux qu'il t'en reste, tu devrais te dépêcher conclut-elle en ébouriffant tendrement ses cheveux.

Et elle quitta la pièce d'un pas léger pour aller réveiller son fils.

Les paupières papillonnantes de Harry s'ouvrirent sur deux émeraudes alertes et il sauta sur ses pieds pour se jeter sur la porte de la cuisine. Dudley et lui ne s'étaient jamais bien entendus, puisque le premier s'acharnait à traiter le deuxième de punching-ball malgré la surveillance de sa mère. Dudley trouvait toujours le bon moment. Quand sa mère lavait le salon il le frappait dans la cuisine, quand elle préparait son riz en les observant du coin de l'œil par la fenêtre il l'entrainait sous couvert d'une fausse conversation au fond du jardin vers la haie, etc...

Aussi Harry se contenta de saisir deux scones et se servi un verre de jus d'orange avant d'emmener le tout dans le placard sous l'escalier. Les premières fois il avait tenté de remonter dans sa chambre mais après un grand nombre de petits-déjeuners écrasés ou pillés par son cousin qui l'attendait en embuscade, il avait compris qu'il fallait changer de tactique. Il s'isolait donc au milieu des vieilles encyclopédies et livres de Dudley qui prenaient la poussière après avoir subi maint mauvais traitements ; de la page déchirée à la couverture arrachée en passant par diverses tâches de thé, lait ou confiture... ; pour avaler calmement son repas. En plus d'éviter Dudley cette technique avait un deuxième avantage, il ne croisait pas son oncle. Vernon ne l'aimait pas. Harry n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Seule tante Pétunia l'accueillait dans sa maison avec plaisir, la seule qui le faisait se sentir chez lui dans cet endroit pourtant au deux-tiers hostile.

Et puis vers 11h Dudley quittait la maison pour rejoindre Piers et participer à son activité favorite, tourmenter les enfants du quartier. Cette semaine ils avaient jeté leur dévolu sur les jumelles Newton, deux petites blondes auxquelles ils tiraient les cheveux qu'ils soient tressés, en couettes ou libres. Tante Pétunia devait employer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour présenter ses excuses et punir son fils turbulent, mais le plus souvent Vernon exemptait son fils de punition, et les remontrances de sa mère restaient sans effet.

Enfin, à midi ils iraient déjeuner chez Piers et, comme tous les mercredis, ils passeraient l'après-midi devant une console de jeu jusqu'à en épuiser les batteries. Cette routine bien établie garantissait à Harry un mercredi tranquille. Le matin il aidait sa tante à préparer le repas. Comme elle lui interdisait de manier un couteau, sa participation se limitait à mettre la table et beurrer les fonds de moules ou s'occuper de la présentation des assiettes. Et l'après-midi elle lui apprenait à lire. Contrairement à son cousin, il aimait les livres et sa tante s'en était aperçue. Elle passait donc l'après-midi à lui apprendre à déchiffrer les mots pendant qu'elle nettoyait le salon. Vers 18h tout était astiqué, ciré, poli et les vases remplis de fleurs fraiches et Harry partait s'entrainer dans sa chambre.

Puisque au contraire de Pétunia, Vernon ne l'appréciait pas Harry s'esquivait avant son retour. En effet, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle passait du temps avec lui, à lui apprendre à lire, à s'amuser... au lieu de s'occuper de Dudley. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu apprendre à son fils qui n'en avait ni la patience ni l'envie ? Elle jouait son rôle de maman avec son neveu, ça lui convenait parfaitement.

Mais ça n'était pas au goût de Vernon. Au début il ne fit que quelques allusions.

Au fait, où était Dudley l'après-midi ? Ha, chez Piers. Et il y faisait quoi ? Il t'as dit qu'il jouait, bon. Et Harry ? Tu lui apprend à lire. Pourquoi Dudley n'apprend pas lui ? Tu te rend compte que tu sais mieux ce que fait ton neveu que ton fils dans la journée ? Oui, on l'a reccueilli et alors ? Tu t'en occupes plus que ton propre fils !

Plus les semaines passaient plus les insinuations se changeaient en reproches.

Le 1er mai Vernon se trouvait à la maison, et il observait sa femme et Harry faire des crêpes. Le petit touillait la pâte consciencieusement pendant que Pétunia en prélevait des louches qu'elle faisait cuire dans une grande poêle. Ensuite elle saisissait la poêle et aidait Harry à faire sauter la crêpe pour la retourner. Même s'il pleuvait dehors, les murs beiges de la cuisine renvoyaient une impression de chaleur et l'air embaumait la fleur d'oranger.

- C'est le secret de bonnes crêpes sucrées Harry, lui avait-elle soufflé en lui indiquant d'en verser deux cuillères à soupe dans la pâte.

Harry et sa tante partageaient beaucoup de secrets de ce genre. Pour faire du bon thé, pour faire de jolies décorations, pour que les œufs en neige montent bien... Mais ils partageaient aussi un plus gros secret. Le mot en M. Vernon détestait tout ce qui y avait trait. La Magie. Mais sa tante s'extasiait toujours de ses petites manifestations de magie involontaire, même si elle devait trouver des excuses encore plus alambiquées pour les professeurs que celles qui justifiaient Dudley. La fois où les cheveux de la directrice étaient devenus bleus avait incontestablement été la plus difficile.

Mais elle ne lui reprochait jamais ses « petits miracles » comme elle les appelait, en revanche elle les cachait à son mari connaissant son avis sur le sujet.

Si Vernon se doutait de quelque chose, ses soupçons n'avaient jamais été confirmés.

En ce moment celui-ci les observait derrière son journal, guettant.

Mais malheureusement, puisqu'il pleuvait Dudley se trouvait lui-aussi à la maison et l'atmosphère chaleureuse allait bientôt voler en éclats.

- Maman ! j'ai faim !

Fatigué d'épuiser ses cinq vies l'une après l'autre, Dudley venait d'abandonner son jeu vidéo et se tournait vers la cuisine.

- Harry et moi faisons des crêpes mon chou, viens nous aider. Ensuite on les tartinera de confiture ou de sucre, ce sera parfait.

- Je peux essayer ?

Il pointait du doigt la poêle. Harry avait réussi à retourner sa sixième crêpe.

- Attend mon poussin, j'ai promis à Harry qu'il pourrait en faire deux tout seul. Tu feras celle d'après.

- Mais je veux le faire !

- Attends un peu Dudley ! Regarde comment fait ton cousin.

- Je veux le faire maintenant ! Cria-t-il en poussant Harry pour se saisir de la poêle.

Mais l'ustensile lui échappa des mains et tomba sur son pied.

- Dudley ! Oh mon Dieu ! Viens là mon poussin, on va mettre ton pied sous l'eau froide. Tu t'es brûlé ? Tu as mal ?

Dudley hochait la tête, les larmes au bord des yeux. Harry suspectait de la comédie, la poêle l'avait à peine touché, mais n'osait rien dire. Son cousin était très bon acteur et il sentait déjà que tout lui retomberais sur le dos s'il bougeait un cil.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? soupira sa tante en ramassant la poêle pendant que Dudley laissait son pied sous le jet du robinet.

Pour Vernon ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Par-dessus la tête de ce favoritisme ! Par-dessus la tête de voir ce sale petit anormal chez moi. C'est sûr qu'il l'est, 'y a qu'à voir sa cicatrice déjà, qui a une cicatrice pareille ? Et le poivre dans le café, c'est lui aussi j'en suis sûr. Je déteste ce petit têtard, il détruit notre famille !

- Enfin Tania **(1)** tu ne vas pas reprocher à Dudley de vouloir s'amuser avec vous tout de même ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait flegmatique.

Mais elle étouffait mal ses intonations belliqueuses.

- Vernon ! Le comportement de Dudley a été inacceptable !

- Harry aurait simplement pu lui passer la poêle s'entêta-il.

- C'est Harry qui m'a poussé ! geignit Dudley

- Dudley ! C'est -

- Ça suffit! Les enfants dehors ! Pétunia et moi devons parler.

Sentant venir l'orage les deux gamins s'éclipsèrent rapidement.

Pas plus que Dudley Harry n'apprit le contenu de cette conversation, mais le lendemain, quand sa tante entra dans sa chambre son « bonjour » fut moins éclatant que la veille.

Cette journée fut étrange. Sa tante ne lui proposa pas de l'aider pour le repas, ils mangèrent tous les trois en silence et l'après-midi elle ne fit pas mine de venir l'aider avec son nouveau livre.

- Je suis occupée Harry ! La lessive ne se fait pas toute seule ! Si tu veux lire prends un livre et tais-toi.

- Mais tata, tu ne viendras pas m'aider ?

- Non ! Pas aujourd'hui mon chou, finit-elle, radoucie.

- Tiens voilà une tartelette pour ton goûter. Et il y a du jus de pommes dans le frigo.

Bien que brève, cette conversation fut surprise par Dudley qui attendit que son cousin sorte de la cuisine pour faire irruption.

- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le goûter ?

Pétunia fit disparaître discrètement l'emballage de la dernière tartelette et présenta à son fils du sirop de mûres pour accompagner des petits pains beurrés.

- Tiens mon chou, voilà. Il y a de la confiture au frigo si tu veux.

Dudley réprima une grimace face aux petits pains, pourquoi lui n'avait pas le droit à une tartelette ? Il avait horreur du jus de pommes mais une bonne tartelette à la fraise... Son cousin c'était le chouchou. C'était injuste ! Mais il saisit sa part sans rechigner.

Il se promit juste d'en parler à son père le soir.

Les semaines suivantes petit à petit, Harry compris que quelque chose avait radicalement changé. Vernon et Pétunia se parlaient peu. L'ambiance du 4 Privet Drive était sinistre. Et tatie... elle boitait un peu parfois. Elle lui avait dit que c'était son problème de hanche qui revenait de temps en temps, mais son air si peu convaincu avait mis Harry sur la piste.

Il y avait aussi les marques rouges, on pouvait les voir parfois le matin quand sa robe de chambre bougeait. Mais il n'osait rien dire. L'ambiance morose de la demeure l'étouffait.

La routine suivait son cours, comme s'il avait disparu. Sa tante ne lui adressait la parole qu'aux repas, d'une voix sèche et désagréable.

Intimidé, Harry laissa une semaine s'écouler avant de réagir.

Il se planta devant sa tante, une encyclopédie des animaux polaires sous le bras.

- Tata tu viens m'aider ?

Elle sursauta comme si un serpent l'avait mordue.

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est non ! cria-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Sa tante avait souvent la voix cassée depuis quelques temps.

- Si tu savais comme je la déteste ! Je la déteste ! Ta mère, et son crétin de mari aussi. À cause d'eux, de ce stupide… accident, tu te retrouve ici. Et tu as tout gâché !

- Tatie -

La gifle le prit au dépourvu. Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux alors que sa joue le brûlait.

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça. Tu ne mérites pas de faire partie de la famille. Et maintenant vas-t-en ! Vas-t-en !

Effrayé par les cris de sa tante, Harry trouva refuge dans le placard sous l'escalier. Il s'enterra au milieu des encyclopédies poussiéreuses, secoué par les sanglots.

Tatie... c'était la seule qui l'aimait ici, la seule qui répondait à ses questions, la seule qui l'aidait à lire... son cousin le détestait et son oncle... c'était la première fois que Harry réalisait la triste vérité. Il avait toujours cru Vernon indifférent à son sort, comme s'il le voyait comme un parasite dont on ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser auquel on s'était habitué à force de cohabitation. Mais c'était faux. Son oncle le haïssait. Il avait forcé sa tante à ne plus lui parler, à s'éloigner. Peut être qu'il la forcerait à ne plus l'aimer. Cette pensée était horrible. Comment survivre ici sans son soutient ? Elle qui le faisait rire, qui lui rafistolait les lunettes et l'ego quand Dudley s'amusait à le tabasser...

Mais aujourd'hui c'était elle qui se prenait des coups. À cause de lui. Une brusque nausée le secoua. Tout ça c'était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été là rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. C'était ce qu'elle avait dit, et elle avait raison. Cette maison n'était pas la sienne.

On ne peut pas forcer les chats et les chiens à cohabiter ensemble, ça finit toujours en bain de sang. Je suis le vilain petit canard dans cette maison... mais moi je ne me changerais pas en cygne soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là. Plus il restait et plus sa tante souffrait.

Heureusement qu'elle lui avait soufflé la solution, comme tous ses nombreux secrets qu'il partageaient. « Vas-t-en ! » C'était la meilleure chose à faire. S'il quittait Privet Drive tout s'arrangerait. Tata n'aura plus à choisir entre moi et Dudley. Le « problème Harry » sera résolu.

Sa décision prise, il attendit la nuit dans son réduit, fixant la poussière, s'imaginant que chaque grain était son oncle et que s'il voulait, en soufflant il s'en débarrasserait.

Enfin. La maison était parfaitement silencieuse. Vernon était monté à l'étage depuis plusieurs minutes et ses ronflements n'allait pas tarder à résonner, Dudley était déjà couché. Harry entrebâilla doucement la porte du placard pour éviter qu'elle ne grince et se faufila dans la mince ouverture.

Il enfila ses chaussures, buttant un peu sur les lacets dans le noir puis se releva aux aguets. Comme prévu les ronflements de Vernon se firent entendre, c'était parfait. Ça couvrirait le bruit de la porte d'entrée si jamais quelqu'un d'autre se réveillait.

D'un passage éclair dans la cuisine il ramena deux pommes, un paquet de biscuit et une tomate. Sa petite taille ne lui permettait pas de dépasser le bac à légumes du frigo.

Il déposa son larcin dans un sac à dos que Dudley lui avait légué après avoir fait disparaître le dessin dessus à l'eau de javel. Puis jugeant qu'elle ne manquerait à personne, il décida d'emporter aussi l'encyclopédie des animaux polaires.

Il se glissa ensuite furtivement à l'extérieur, et quitta le quartier résidentiel paisible sans se retourner. Il aurait voulu dire adieu à sa tante, mais s'il repartait en arrière il savait que résolution flancherait. Et il fallait qu'il parte. Pour que sa tante, justement, soit heureuse.

Et qu'il trouve une maison qui lui convienne, une maison pour chats décida-t-il. Parce qu'il était un chat qui quittait un domicile plein de molosses furieux. C'était plus joli un chat après tout, et discret aussi.

Il refoula son inquiétude face à la nuit et se mit à marcher.

XxxxX

**(1) **Je ne sais plus si Pétunia a un surnom dans les livres de J.K Rowling alors je lui donne celui là.

Bien sûr à suivre..

Et je serais ravie d'avoir vos premières impressions...


	2. Famille rousse, bars et explications

Et voilà le chapitre 2 !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot, ça m'a fait très plaisir, je ne pensais pas déclencher autant d'enthousiasme. À la demande de certains reviewers sur mes progrès (Thecrasy c'est pour toi) je vous annonce que le chapitre 4 est en cours d'écriture et pour ce qui est du rythme de publication... ce sera un peu aléatoire. Mais j'essaierais de ne pas vous faire patienter trop longtemps. Sur ce, enjoy !

**Chapitre 2 : Famille rousse, bars et explications**

Ses pieds le faisaient souffrir. Il n'était pas habitué à marcher autant. Deux ampoules grossissaient sur son pied droit et une autre avait éclaté sous son talon gauche. Harry observait les petits bouts de peau et le liquide qui suintait pendant qu'il se reposait sur un banc public devant une petite église décrépie.

Le soleil levant colorait les nuages de rose, bientôt il pourrait s'éloigner plus des réverbères, les ombres inquiétantes sur le mur rapetissaient à mesure que l'astre montait dans le ciel. Au début la peur de l'inconnu l'avait presque cloué sur place à la sortie de Privet Drive, lui qui n'était jamais allé plus loin que le square municipal, à trois rues de la maison des Dursley.

Mais ensuite il avait croisé un panneau indicateur qui avait éveillé son enthousiasme et toute sa curiosité. Londres. Dudley y était déjà allé plusieurs fois. Il avait déjà vu Big Ben, le Parlement, la Tamise, les musées... et toute l'excitation d'une grande ville ! D'ailleurs les alentours se réveillaient déjà et quelques travailleurs matinaux démarraient leurs voitures pour rejoindre les bureaux.

Harry se remit en marche, il se trouvait tout proche de Londres désormais et s'il voulait passer inaperçu il savait qu'il valait mieux se perdre dans l'agitation matinale de la ville. C'était la première leçon que Dudley lui avait apprise avec la « chasse au Harry », souvent quand son cousin lui courait après avec sa bande il allait disparaître au milieu des autres enfants du parc pour les semer. Enfin au début, parce qu'ils avaient beau ne pas être toujours aussi dégourdis que lui, tous avaient fini par comprendre que quand on apercevait une tignasse brune en bataille le plus sage était de tout laisser en plan et rejoindre sagement sa maman.

Enfin, inutile de ressasser de mauvais souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ?

Quelques minutes plus tard il trainait les pieds dans les rues londoniennes. Il était déçu. Bien sûr c'était une belle ville, mais c'était immense, bruyant, intimidant. Il n'avait pas d'argent non plus et malgré son talent pour les perruques bleues, le poivre et les vers de terre (Daniel Perril devrait se souvenir toute sa vie du jour où il avait mis un ver de terre dans son pique-nique !) il paraissait impossible de faire surgir de la monnaie dans ses poches. Le paquet de gâteau lui semblait un lointain souvenir alors, assis au bord d'une fontaine il observa les images de son livre. Il ne voulait pas manger ses pommes tout de suite sinon il n'aurait qu'une tomate pour le midi. Mais les gens l'observaient étrangement. Passé 10h chacun était ou au travail ou à la maison et un petit seul dans la rue attirait le regard. Pour se soustraire à leur attention inquisitrice, il se remit à marcher.

C'était la règle numero 2 de la « chasse au Harry » : on se fond toujours mieux dans un lieu si les gens croient que vous savez ce que vous faites. Si vous semblez sûr de vous personne ne vous interrogera. Un dimanche il avait échappé à Dudley et Piers en entrant dans la maison de Madame Backer quand elle organisait une reception. Il était passé sans s'arrêter, pretextant un message important à remettre et quand ses poursuivants avaient jaillit devant la maison ils avaient ralenti. Et ils avaient été refoulés.

Ses pérégrinations l'amenèrent sur une petite place, à l'écart, alors que le soir tombait. Après une volée de marches il se blotti dans un renfoncement près d'un pont et, ignorant au mieux les gargouillis de son estomac affamé et l'odeur d'urine, il ferma les yeux rêvant de son lit vert.

**XxxxX XxxxX XxxxX**

- Arthur ! Bon sang, Arthur ! Ils vont te voir !

- Calmes-toi Molly. Si tu continues à t'agiter c'est sûr qu'ils vont nous voir ! Je veux juste comprendre comment ils font fonctionner leurs boitures.

- Voiture papa, une si tu veux savoir ça fonctionne...

- Avec de l'essence, hein Fred ?

- C'est ça, c'est Mary qui nous l'as dit.

- Mary ? Votre institutrice ? Elle s'y connait en technologies moldues ?

- Arthur ! Il faut qu'on rentre !

- Oui,oui, bien sûr ma chérie. Et puis il faut récupérer Ginny, Miss Appleton la garde depuis hier soir.

- Allez les jumeaux en route. Allez !

La famille Weasley repris sa route dans Londres, Madame voulait aussi acheter de la laine sur le Chemin de Traverse avant de récupérer sa fille chez la voisine.

Harry se figea quand ils passèrent devant le petit recoin où il avait élu domicile pour la nuit. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le remarque. Après tout peut-être que les Dursley avaient lancés un avis de recherche et il ne voulait pas rentrer. Bien qu'il ait des doutes sur la motivation de son oncle sur le sujet, mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques. Même s'il avait faim. Mais c'était là que la famille de rouquins intervenait. D'abord parce que c'était les demandes stridentes de la mère qui l'avaient réveillé et ensuite parce que la discussion entre le père et les deux jumeaux avait révélé des étrangetés. Vernon avait toujours taxée sa curiosité de maladive et même sa tante parfois se lassait de l'avalanche de questions qu'il lui posait, mais aujourd'hui ce besoin de savoir était un atout. La curiosité surpassait la faim. Le mot « moldu » par exemple, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Au moins une bizarrerie. Or les étrangetés s'était ce que Vernon lui reprochait toujours. Mais ce qui le décida vraiment à les suivre ce fut le mouvement bizarre du père avec un bout de bois. Après ça il remarqua que la famille avançait mais les gens autour évoluaient comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Ces gens lui ressemblaient. Ils faisaient des choses extraordinaires, il en était convaincu.

Harry saisi son livre et se mit à courir, il ne voulait pas les perdre de vue. Il y eut quelques moments difficiles, par exemple quand il du attendre avant de traverser alors que les rouquins s'éloignaient sur le trottoir d'en face. Mais après deux tournants il les retrouva et se mit à marcher presque sur leurs talons. Heureusement le couple poursuivait une discussion animée au sujet d'une voiture et ne le remarquèrent pas. Il les écoutait tout en marchant. C'était une Ford Angelina bleue, et elle volait apparemment. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant la porte d'un pub, sombre et renfoncée entre deux bicoques, comme pour se fondre dans l'oubli. D'ailleurs personne ne semblait y prêter attention.

La question de savoir si oui ou non le fait d'avoir de nouveaux chromes pouvait influencer le sortilège d'invisibilité de la voiture fut coupée par la porte qui se refermait.

Après une seconde d'hésitation devant le gros heurtoir en fer rouillé de la porte, il poussa le battant de chêne discrètement et pénétra à l'intérieur. Après tout, autant suivre sa piste jusqu'au bout maintenant. Les volutes de fumée et la voix rocailleuse du barman qui dictait les commandes dissimulèrent son entrée. Il avança timidement entre les tables, sachant que s'il restait sur le seuil on le remarquerait immédiatement.

C'était maintenant qu'il se rendait vraiment compte du changement. En passant la porte il avait changé de monde. Dans un coin une vieille tirait sur la pipe sous un chapeau rayé et rapiécé. Sur la table d'en face deux hommes parlaient bruyamment en sirotant des bières, enfin ce qui y ressemblait parce que l'homme de gauche avait les oreilles qui fumaient. Enfin, à l'extrême bord du comptoir, le plus loin possible des bougies posées sur les tables, seules sources de lumière hormis une lucarne crasseuse, se trouvait quelqu'un de très pâle et Harry cru bien distinguer l'éclat d'une canine extra-longue. La famille qui l'avait précédé était déjà partie. Mais loin de croire qu'il s'était trompé, il se dit que c'était magique. C'était comme ça. Après tout chaque consommateur pouvait aussi être quelqu'un de magique. Ils étaient très différent entre eux et par rapport à la famille rousse mais les imaginer ensemble ne détonait pas tant que ça. Ils avaient tous quelque chose en commun.

Leurs tenues déjà. Tous portaient des robes, et malgré le temps presque estival, tous possédaient de longues capes. Les rouquins n'en avaient pas mais leur tenue était si étrange et mal assortie que les imaginer en robe semblait plus normal.

- Tom envoie moi un autre Whisky s'te plaît !

- T'as déjà les oreilles qui fument Teddy ! J'espère que tu travailles pas ce soir, sinon c'est niet. Hors de question que tu prenne ton service plein comme une barrique.

- T'inquiète, c'est John qui est de garde. Je peux faire fumer mes oreilles comme je veux.

Grommelant contre les ivrognes et les ivrognes-en-devenir le barman servi pourtant la chope demandée. Harry avait profité de la diversion pour passer devant le bar vers la porte arrière de la salle. Elle devait bien donner quelque part puisque les rouquins étaient partis sans repasser par devant. Mais après quelques pas, il se retrouva vite dans un cul-de-sac entre les poubelles et deux murs de briques rouges. Déçu, il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, ses illusions fracassées, quand la chance se manifesta à nouveau en sa faveur.

« Teddy » fut mit à la porte pour tapage, le dernier whisky qu'il avait avalé ayant consumé son dernier neurone. Titubant, l'homme du refaire trois fois la combinaison qu'il tapait sur le mur avant qu'un quelconque effet ne survienne. Et à l'ébahissement du petit le mur s'ouvrit sur... une rue commerçante.

L'allée fourmillait de toute la foule qui la parcourait, ce samedi en fin de matinée toutes les ménagères sortaient faire leurs courses. Harry passa l'arche que formait à présent l'ancien mur et commença à descendre la rue.

- Cinq mornilles la poignée ! Mes œufs de tritons, cinq mornilles la poignée !

- Achetez mes plumes ! Belle plumes d'oie avec correcteur d'orthographe intégré les jeunes ! Achetez...

- Lundi c'est ma tante Agnès qui arrive, on fête son anniversaire …

- Un petit chat mademoiselle ? Un chat, un hibou, un crapaud ?

- Dis donc quel prix pour des pattes de salamandre ! Quel...

- Tous vos rêves dans une bouteille messieurs dames ! Pensines, attrapes-rêves, avec nous vous aurez l'esprit léger !

- Ah désolé mon bonhomme, si tu veux acheter quelque chose il faut que tu convainques tes parents. On ne peut pas vendre de quoi modifier la mémoire ou détraquer l'esprit à quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, pas vrai ?

- Bbien sû-ur... au revoir monsieur.

Il était resté trop longtemps à contempler les volutes qui s'échappaient des bouteille derrière la vitrine. Elle prenaient souvent la forme d'un visage, parfois d'un monument. Mais il y avait tellement à voir !

De chaque côté de la rue des boutiques entassées les unes sur les autres et les gens aussi méritaient un coup d'œil ! Tous en robe et cape, qui rebrodé d'argent, qui tricolore, qui à pois verts... et avec des chaussures et des coiffures de toutes sortes. Il avait déjà croisé de nombreux chapeaux pointus, un chignon triangulaire, des souliers de bois, des nattes qui clignotaient en camaïeu de violet, de riches chaussures de cuir, des ballerines en dentelles et même un homme en justaucorps jaune avec des jambières d'acier !

Toute cette profusion vestimentaire se disputait la vedette avec le contenu des boutiques, qui pas plus que les gens, ne restait longtemps silencieux. Le passage au niveau des animaleries étaient particulièrement sévère pour les tympans.

Mais ce qui lui plaisait le plus et de loin, c'était l'échoppe du portraitiste. Il observait fasciné, toutes les photos animées, les peintures qui parlaient et les hologrammes en 3D où l'on voyait des paysages et des villes en miniature défiler sous ses yeux.

Après avoir observé la Vendée, Rome et la partie sorcière de Bombay il se força à changer de boutique avant que le marchand ne s'interroge. De toute façon il n'avait pas le courage d'entrer dans les boutiques. Et puis il ne pourrait rien acheter, il n'avait pas de monnaie et de toute façon ici les pièces étaient différentes. Il avait vu de petites pièces de bronze et d'autre plus grosses en argent, frappées d'un dragon, changer de main pendant qu'il observait l'étalage de l'apothicaire.

Il pressa le pas devant la partie de rue consacrées aux confiseries, son estomac gargouillait presque continuellement maintenant. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours.

La boutique suivante rassemblait un tel attroupement qu'il du user des coudes et se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir connaître son nom. « Quidditchland » La foule était composée en majorité d'enfants, un peu plus âgés que lui cependant. La vitrine présentait un balai au manche poli extrêmement long et les brindilles à l'autre bout excluaient la possibilité de s'en servir pour le ménage.

Ce fut à ce moment que Harry compris qu'il se trouvait chez des sorciers. Qui d'autre utilisait un balai pour voler ? Mais cette découverte ne le choquait pas tellement concernant l'endroit, entre les ingrédients de potion et les photos mouvantes il avait déjà pressenti que de la magie était dans l'air. C'était plus à son sujet qu'il doutait.

Il pensait ressembler à ces gens mais était-il vraiment un sorcier ?

Sorcier... sorcier... le mot en lui-même lui semblait étrange. Trop irréel. Et puis selon le folklore les sorciers possédaient de baguettes et lançaient des maléfices. Or s'il avait vu des baguettes a priori, aucun maléfice ne s'annonçait à l'horizon. L'esprit plein d'interrogations, il repris son chemin en passant cette fois à gauche du grand bâtiment blanc gardé par des créatures bizarres. Gringotts. Le nom de l'établissement flamboyait en lettres d'or sur le fronton du bâtiment, surmonté par le symbole d'une enclume et de trois pièces. Surement la banque sorcière.

L'idée le fit sourire. Une banque c'était tellement commun. Même Vernon, l'homme le plus normal qu'on puisse trouver (et dans le sens péjoratif du terme) allait à la banque. Et bien que les vigiles l'étonnait il ne s'attarda pas à les fixer, c'était malpoli.

Or la seule chose utile qu'il devait à Vernon Dursley c'était bien la politesse.

La boutique suivante était fermée et celle d'après « Les Trois Balais » bien trop attrayante pour son appétit. Suivaient ensuite une librairie, coincée entre un fournisseur de tapis d'Orient (« En soie la plus légère même pour les plus lourds ! ») et un fabriquant de chaudrons (nouveau Bouilleuxx avec touilleur intégré et gants en cuir de dragon fournis) et la rue s'arrêtait sur un petit sentier qui s'enfonçait vers les bois.

Le soir commençait à tomber et il n'osa pas s'y aventurer. Revenant sur ses pas, il s'aperçut que beaucoup de boutiques avait fermé. Le petit clocher sur la place qui séparait les deux rues sonna 20h. La foule s'était clairsemée et les passants qui restaient marchaient vite, pressés de retrouver la chaleur de leurs foyers. À l'angle de l'échoppe d'apothicaire une ruelle serpentait, qu'il n'avait pas encore explorée. L'allée des embrumes. Le nom ne l'attirait pas mais il avait mal au pieds à nouveau, il était fatigué et par-dessus tout il avait faim. Alors que le Chemin de Traverse s'éteignait petit à petit, hormis quelques lumières comme celle des Trois Balais et le restaurant de Madame Piedoddu, l'allée des Embrumes s'éclairait. Comme c'était plus proche il s'engagea dans le ruelle, décidé à demander de quoi soulager son estomac.

Des néons clignotaient projetant en rouge le nom d'un bar, Circée, comme des taches de sang sur les pavés. De l'intérieur illuminé il pouvait voir d'aguichantes danseuses se trémousser entre des clients plus ou moins sobres.

- Dis donc toi, t'es pas un peu jeune pour t'essayer au voyeurisme ?

Se tournant vers la voix, Harry découvrit une petite femme blonde, menue dans la tenue des danseuses du bar. Une robe noire courte avec des gants et de grandes cuissardes en cuir rouges.

- Et bien t'es encore plus jeune que ce que je pensais ! Tu t'es perdu petit ?

Harry répondit d'un hochement de tête timide à la femme qui s'était avancée.

- Je suppose que tes parents t'ont oubliés vu l'heure qu'il est.

Lâchant un petit soupir elle lui indiqua la porte arrière du local.

- Attends moi là, je reviens m'occuper de toi, tu peux pas rester tout seul ici.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle le glissait à l'intérieur.

**XxxxX XxxxX XxxxX**

- Charlène ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ?

- Lyne ! oh... et bien euh... figure toi que... j'ai trouvé ça ! Ce pauvre petit s'est perdu, j'allais pas le laisser erre dans l'allée des Embrumes quand même.

- Ouais t'imagines, il aurait pu tomber sur pire que nous. Enfin, faudra que tu te débrouilles avec Miss Lydia. Je retourne dans le salon, et où est-ce que tu vas le mettre ?

- Dans ma loge sûrement. À plus !

Lyne fit un petit geste de la main et passa un rideau de perles en direction de la musique et des clients qui trainaient sur les coussins élimés de grandes banquettes face à leurs chopes.

Charlène le poussa ensuite en direction d'un escalier sombre qui donnait sous les combles.

- C'est là qu'on s'arrête petit. Au fait c'est quoi ton prénom ?

Elle ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur sa loge, la poignée ne tournait plus et elle se servi de la clé comme accroche. La petite pièce contenait une coiffeuse posée sur une table branlante qui faisait aussi bureau et table de cuisine, et un miroir entouré de strass qui reflétait la peinture dorée des murs qui s'écaillait dans les coins. Une fine échelle en alu permettait d'accéder à une mezzanine où se trouvait un lit.

- Tu veux du café Harry ?

- Non merci, madame.

- T'as raison, c'est mauvais la caféine. Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'apeller Charlène, je ne suis pas si vieille que ça quand même ! Enfin... tu te poses ici cette nuit, elle lui désigna un petit canapé coincé derrière la table. Je t'aurais bien proposé le lit là-haut mais j'ai peur que tu tombes. À moins que tu n'aies déjà dormi en hauteur ?

- Non mad- Charlène.

- Bon. Est-ce que tu veux un biscuit ?

Harry s'empressa d'accepter et dévora le paquet de cookies qu'elle lui tendit.

- Eh bien ! On dirais que tu n'as pas mangé depuis trois jours !

- Non, seulement deux. Merci beaucoup Charlène.

- Deux jours ! Mais... mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur le chemin de traverse tout seul ? Tes parents t'ont laissé là-bas ?

- Non, ils sont morts quand j'étais petit. J'étais chez mon oncle mais-

- Charlène ! Quelle impertinence !

La porte s'était ouverte avec fracas sur une dame corpulente, en robe noire elle aussi, un foulard noué autour des épaules.

- Tu as laissé les clients en plan comme ça ! Tu n'es pas en congé je te signale ! Mais si tu proteste contre tes conditions de travail dis-le tout de suite, je m'occupes de te remplacer !

- Miss je-

- Et comme tu viens juste d'arriver ça pourrait être plus rapide que tu ne le penses !

- Je vous pries de m'excuser Miss. J'ai trouvé ce petit perdu dans l'allée et vu l'heure j'ai préféré le laisser dormir dans ma loge.

- Super, un mioche ! Tu t'en occupes Charlène, je ne veux pas le voir importuner les clients. Et ce sera retenu sur ta paie bien sûr, puisque tu ne travaille pas. J'espère que tu n'as pas décidé de l'adopter parce que demain il dégage.

Mais malgré son ton lassé et apparemment dérangé de voir un embêtement Charlène sentait une pointe de joie dans la voix de sa patronne. Mais n'étant pas actuellement dans ses bonnes grâces elle décida de ne pas lui demander la raison de ce secret enthousiasme.

- Demain je l'emmène au ministère, à ce qu'il m'a dit on l'a abandonné alors...

- Ministère ?

- Oui, le ministère de la magie, on ira voir le service qui s'occupe des enfants et tu pourras rentrer chez toi.

- Non ! Je veux pas retourner là-bas ! Sinon il va encore taper Tata et elle, elle … sa phrase fut étouffée par un sanglot et Harry se mit à pleurer.

Miss Lydia leva les yeux aux ciel, plus embêtée par le bruit qu'autre chose. Charlène lui chuchotait des mots de réconfort en lui caressant le dos et il finit par se calmer.

Finalement Harry s'essuya les yeux. C'est ce qui le trahi. En passant, sa main accrocha « l'horrible frange pour cacher l'horrible cicatrice » que Pétunia l'obligeait à porter et sa cicatrice apparut.

Au silence qui entoura ses reniflements, Harry leva la tête, surpris.

Charlène le regardait avec les yeux ronds et Miss Lydia était bouche bée. Image qui détruisit en quelques secondes l'image de grande duchesse compassée qu'elle avait commencer à installer dans la tête de Harry.

- Vous devriez fermer la bouche madame. Tante Pétunia disait toujours que si je faisais une grimace et qu'un coup de vent passait je resterais comme ça pour toujours affirma Harry d'un ton docte.

Le silence durait. Un tic agitait la bouche de Miss Lydia et Harry commença à fixer le sol, mal à l'aise.

**XxxxX XxxxX XxxxX**

- Potter... il y a Harry Potter dans mon établissement.

La patronne semblait toujours ahurie.

- Sans vouloir vous vexer Madame, je crois qu'il y a plus important. Comme par exemple le POURQUOI et le COMMENT de ce fait plutôt que le fait lui-même.

Miss Lydia était tellement choquée qu'elle oublia de relever le « Madame » qu'elle abhorrait. 'Miss » ça faisait beaucoup plus chic. Et plus jeune aussi.

- Exact. Alors Harry, tu nous racontes comment tu es arrivé là ? Je croyais que tu était placé chez des proches ?

- J'étais chez ma tante. Mais, comment vous savez qui je suis ?

Puisque sa patronne regarda le bout de chou les yeux rond une fois de plus, Charlène décida de prendre les choses en main.

- Harry... tiens, viens là.

Une fois qu'il se fut assis près d'elle sur le canapé elle commença :

- Hum, voilà. Dans le monde des sorciers, enfin le monde magique-

- C'est quoi la différence ? Les sorciers sont magiques non ?

- Le monde magique ça comprend les sorciers mais aussi les créatures magiques comme les les centaures les gobelins, les vampires-

- Ça ressemble à quoi un gobelin ?

- Ils ont de longues oreilles pointues et, euh Harry... tu sais je vais te raconter une histoire, une histoire vraie et après tu poseras tes questions, d'accord ? Alors, dans le monde magique, tu es célèbre. Non ! Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je raconte.

Harry referma la bouche et se promit d'écouter attentivement jusqu'au bout.

- À ce que j'ai remarqué tu as été élevé par des moldus, je me trompes ?

- Les moldus sont des gens sans pouvoirs magiques petit, expliqua la patronne. D'ailleurs je m'en souviens bien c'était il y a quatre ans je crois, la décision du Ministre de laisser le Survivant chez des moldus... quel tollé ! Mais les gens ne pouvaient rien y faire ils se sont inclinés...

Harry hocha la tête, Charlène repris.

- D'abord il faut que tu saches que toi aussi tu es un sorcier. Si, le fait que tu sois là le prouve. Les moldus sont repoussés par des sortilèges à l'entrée du chemin de traverse. Ensuite, c'est une histoire triste. Il y a quelques temps que tout va mieux mais il y a dix ans c'était très sombre du côté des sorciers. Il y avait un sorcier qui ne voulait pas mourir, il a fait beaucoup de recherches sur le sujet mais tout le monde sait que même la magie ne peut empêcher la mort. Mais comme il était très obstiné, il continua ses recherches et il appris petit à petit de la magie noire. Cette magie est mauvaise, elle l'a rendu fou. Et puis il a eut envie de diriger l'Angleterre et il s'est mis à terroriser la population avec ses fidèles. On les appelle les mangemorts. C'était une horrible période, avec ses connaissances il levait de grandes armées de morts, il détruisait des villages entier d'un coup de baguette... Tout le monde vivait dans la peur. Mais certains moins que d'autres. Comme tes parents, par exemple. C'était des combattants, ils avaient quelques alliés bien sûr mais peu. Tout ceux qui résistait à V- à Voldemort étaient tués.

Harry eut un petit rire et Charlène le fixa, choquée.

- Je suis désolé, Charlène. J'avais promis d'écouter mais c'est tellement ridicule comme nom.

- Harry il faut que tu saches que ce nom fait peur encore. C'était il y a quatre ans et il vaut mieux éviter de prononcer ce nom. On l'appelle Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

- Les gens ont peur d'un nom ? Enfin, je veux dire, moi j'ai jamais aimé les araignées mais le mot ne m'a jamais effrayé.

- Les araignées ne tuent pas cinquante personnes dans un accès de colère Harry.

La voix de Charlène portait des blizzards et la température de la pièce chuta d'un coup.

- je suis désolé Charlène, s'excusa Harry d'une petite voix. Est-ce que tu peux continuer ?

- Tes parents se sont opposés à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et un jour celui-ci les a attaqué, quand tu avait un an. C'étaient de brillants sorciers, ils avaient prévus des protections autour de leur maison mais ils ont été trahi et bien qu'ils se soient battus, ils sont morts. Ensuite le mage noir a voulu te tuer à ton tour et c'est là le miracle, il n'y est pas parvenu. Le sort qu'il t'as lancé a ricoché et il a été tué par son propre sort. La seule marque que tu ait reçu c'est ta cicatrice. C'est une histoire que tout le monde connait, ici tu as été acclamé par tous. Et ta cicatrice en éclair est bien connu, c'est comme ça que nous avons compris qui tu était.

- Pourquoi le sort n'a pas fonctionné ?

- Je ne sais pas Harry, personne ne sait. C'est un mystère. Mais il y a quelque chose que tu dois comprendre, c'est que le monde magique est dangereux pour toi. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a disparu mais ses fidèles sont toujours vivants, certains ont été mis en prison mais d'autres n'ont pas été encore attrapés et sont toujours en cavale, prêts à venger leur maître. Au moins du côté moldu il y avait peu de chances qu'on te retrouve mais ici... Il faut que tu rentres Harry, c'est la meilleure solution.

- Je suis d'accord avec Charlène. Et ne commence pas à pleurer. Ce n'est pas parce que mon bar recèle parfois des trucs louches que je tiens à me faire envahir par une bande de tueurs psychopathes. C'est mauvais pour la clientèle ajouta-t-elle pour se justifier.

Enfin les deux adultes se levèrent, Charlène parti chercher une couverture, Miss Lydia s'apprêta à sortir mais elle se figea sur le seuil, comme si une idée la frappait.

- Au fait, tu as quel âge déjà exactement ?

**Affaire à suivre...**

Bon, je sais ça avance lentement mais ce chapitre sert juste à "poser le cadre", Harry est enfin dans le monde magique. C'est à partir de là que je vais m'amuser ^^ Niark, niark, niark...

J'attends vos réactions évidemment !


	3. Une nouvelle vie

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !

(Je précise que le chapitre 4 me casse les pieds, pour l'instant je suis un peu bloquée... mais bon ça passera, ne vous démoralisez pas et profitez de celui-là en attendant).

**Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle vie **

Dans la loge de Charlène il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, seulement un petit bloc de pavés de verre dans un recoin de mur à gauche du canapé. Du coté de l'Est. Il n'était que 5h mais déjà les premières lueurs du jours pénétraient dans la pièce.

La danseuse était avachie sur la table au milieu de plusieurs gobelets vide où trainaient un fond de café. La nuit avait été longue.

Six heures plus tôt :

- C'est de la folie ! Bien trop dangereux, imaginez qu'ils le découvrent !

- Bien sûr que non, cette famille lui offre une protection parfaite ! Qui irait le chercher là-bas ? C'est tellement improbable, il y sera en sécurité.

- Et sa cicatrice ?

- On la fera disparaître, comme son nom. Il faudra lui en faire choisir un nouveau. Aides-le pour ça, je m'occupes de sa cicatrice. Et maintenant j'ai du courrier à écrire.

- Évidemment, vous ne le faites pas pour rien je suppose.

- Je ne fais jamais rien gratuitement Charlène, ça m'a toujours réussi. Et cette affaire peut vraiment me rapporter gros. Ne me regardes pas comme ça, après tout le petit aussi en profite, n'est-ce pas ? Au moins aura-t-il une éducation sorcière décente. L'affaire est décidée, je repasserais le chercher demain.

Puis Miss Lydia quitta la loge, l'air le plus guilleret du monde plaqué sur son visage.

Charlène rejoint alors Harry qui dormait tranquillement sur le canapé ; après lui avoir raconté son histoire, sa légende plutôt, elle avait répondu à ses questions puis lui avait conseillé de se reposer. Et malgré sa tête pleine de questions, Harry s'était endormi en quelques minutes.

Sa patronne l'avait alors harponnée pour lui proposer une famille d'accueil pour le petit. Et bien qu'elle sache que Miss Lydia trempait dans beaucoup d'affaires louches de l'allée des Embrumes, Charlène avait vraiment été surprise d'apprendre que de nombreuses familles s'adressaient à elle pour trouver des enfants.

Tous les enfants perdus qui se retrouvaient dans l'allée finissaient invariablement chez elle grâce aux informateurs qu'elle possédait et étaient ensuite acheminés vers d'autres familles, moyennant payement bien sûr.

Pour des couples stériles, des homosexuels, un oncle qui refusait de léguer sa fortune à des neveu qu'il détestait... beaucoup cherchaient un enfant, pour différentes raisons. Et ils étaient prêts à payer cher pour obtenir le petit de leurs rêves.

Miss Lydia était connue pour sa rapidité et ses « bons produits » et les familles de sangs-purs appréciaient son efficacité et sa discrétion. Comme Eva Parkinson par exemple. Mais sa commande était particulièrement pénible. Elle voulait un garçon, du même age que sa fille, c'est-à-dire assez grand pour savoir marcher et exécuter les ordres, mais pas assez pour les contester. Mais ces quelques critères compliquaient singulièrement la vie de la trafiquante, d'abord il fallait trouver un enfant perdu, et ça ne se ramassait pas tout les trois pas. Ensuite il fallait un garçon et en plus il fallait qu'il soit jeune mais débrouillard. Elle avait déjà présenté deux enfants à Mme Parkinson mais la dame n'en avait pas voulu.

- Trop pleurnichard ! Avait-elle décrété du premier.

Quant au deuxième les termes fleuris décrivant son incompétence étaient trop grossiers pour que Miss Lydia ne repense à la scène sans un sourire. Eva Parkinson lui avait ramené le gamin en le trainant par l'oreille, écumante de rage, pestant contre les petits monstres sans cervelle pour le dire poliment. L'image de la grande dame toute rouge qui s'étouffait dans sa robe de velours avait de quoi faire rire. Enfin si ça n'était pas aussi embêtant, parce qu'avec ces ratés elle n'était toujours pas payée. Mais peut être que le petit Potter allait lui convenir. Pas trop grand, avec une jolie frimousse et sa fugue qui promettait un esprit indépendant. Les lunettes rafistolées et les cheveux d'épouvantail étaient de petits inconvénients mais quelques sorts et une coupe appropriée pourraient arranger le problème facilement.

Le plus dur avait ensuite été de convaincre Charlène que son idée était parfaite. Au début elle avait pensé lui jeter un sort d'Oubliettes et à s'occuper de l'affaire seule puis elle s'était ravisée. Il serait bon que quelqu'un partage son point de vue, au cas où. Si on l'accusait d'avoir voulu du mal à l'Elu quelqu'un pourrait certifier que ce n'avait pas été son intention. Elle voulait seulement une petite somme pour sa retraite après tout. Et si ça permettait au Survivant d'obtenir une bonne cachette en prime tout était parfait.

Comme elle l'avait expliqué à Charlène, qui irait chercher Harry Potter sous le toit d'un homme suspecté d'avoir été mangemort ? Il serait en sureté. Et elle aussi, si on ne découvrait jamais l'enfant on ne pourrait l'accuser de rien.

Une fois résolue sur la somme qu'elle allait extorquer à cette famille de riches en échange de son « trésor », elle rédigea son courrier pour Mme Parkinson. Puis elle fouilla dans sa boite à bijoux jusqu'à en extirper un petit pendentif formé de trois entrelacs d'argents au bout d'une chaine de fines mailles métalliques. Il était temps de s'occuper de ce problème de cicatrice.

**XxxxX XxxxX XxxxX**

- Alors Harry, tu as une idée du nom que tu voudrais porter ?

Il était déjà treize heures et Charlène commençait à désespérer. Aucun des noms qu'elle proposait ne plaisait à l'enfant. Miss Lydia l'avait secouée ce matin en lui rappelant qu'à quinze heures Mme Parkinson voudrait voir sa « marchandise ». et elle lui avait remis un pendentif.

- Tiens. Passes lui ça au cou. L'argent est un très bon porteur d'enchantements en plus de sa capacité à repousser les loups-garous. Et fais lui bien comprendre qu'il ne doit l'enlever sous aucun prétexte. L'enchantement qu'il contient dissimulera sa cicatrice et le sort lui-même est quasiment indétectable. Il faut qu'il se trouve un nom en vitesse, qu'il s'y habitue avant de partir. S'il n'a pas d'idées il te reste la liste des clients finit-elle en riant.

Charlène aussi avait ri mais maintenant que l'horloge tournait elle commençait à se dire que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Miss Lydia tenait un registre où elle notait le nom des habitués et de ceux qui lui demandaient un service.

- Attends moi ici je reviens.

Saisissant une plume et un parchemin elle dévala les escalier vers le bureau de la patronne.

- Alors Harry, on va faire un petit jeu pour te trouver un nom. Regarde cette liste, tu n'as qu'à faire des combinaisons avec les noms et prénoms et choisir celle que tu préfères. D'accord ?

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas prendre le nom et le prénom d'un seul ? Demanda Harry en parcourant la liste du regard.

- Hé bien, il vaut mieux éviter... si jamais cette personne est toujours vivante ou que quelqu'un la connaissait ça pourrait amener des ennuis. Enfin j'ai pris les noms les plus anciens que j'ai trouvé, ça date de trente-cinq ans alors ça devrait aller.

- Mais j'aime bien celui-là.

- Euh, tu préfère le nom ou le prénom ?

- Le prénom pourquoi ?

- Tant mieux parce que le nom est inutilisable.

- Mais tu as dit que c'était des vieux...

- Je sais mais là... comment dire, dans certaines familles par tradition si on peut dire, les couples n'ont qu'un seul enfant et c'est le cas des Malfoy. En plus c'est un nom très connu, ça attireras l'attention alors qu'on cherche à te cacher trésor. Tu te rappelles l'histoire d'hier ? Mais Scorpius c'est un très joli prénom.

Harry hocha la tête et parti en quête d'un nom de famille.

**XxxxX XxxxX XxxxX**

- Voilà l'enfant Madame. Scorpius Dercy.

- Scorpius ? Un noble prénom.

- Merci Madame.

Eva Parkinson n'était pas grande mais elle compensait son manque de taille par une forte corpulence et un mépris écrasant pour tout ce qu'elle considérait indigne de son attention.

Cette affaire la gênait – quelle grande dame venait se perdre dans ce trou à rat ?- elle aurait préféré envoyer Benjamin, son majordome, s'occuper de la transaction mais il fallait vérifier la commande et Miss Lydia traitait uniquement avec l'acheteur.

- Bien. J'espère pour vous qu'il est meilleur que les autres. Après les cancrelats que vous m'aviez fournis je considère normal de vérifier que celui-là est correct avant de vous verser l'autre moitié de la somme, précisa l'aristocrate d'une voix sèche.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte puis se retourna.

- Alors petit ! En route, ne commence pas à m'indisposer.

- File gamin. Et n'enlève pas ce collier, jamais, lui chuchota Lydia alors qu'il hésitait.

Harry dépassa Miss Lydia et sorti à la suite de Mme Parkinson.

**XxxxX XxxxX XxxxX**

Horrible. Horrible façon de voyager... Au rappel du sentiment de compression interne son estomac se souleva dangereusement.

- Ton premier transplanage je présume. Évites de vomir dans mes plates-bandes surtout, j'y tiens beaucoup, Benjamin en prend grand soin. C'est mon majordome, il qui t'expliquera tout. Mais d'abord je te présente la demeure familiale des Parkinson.

Elle désignait une grande maison en pierres blanches avec un toit en ardoise grise. Deux ailes de la demeure encadraient une petite cour intérieure surmontée par un immense balcon qui courait le long de la façade. Ils se trouvaient dans de grands jardins à la française avec des buis taillés au millimètre, à quelques mètres de là se trouvait une tourelle, la volière.

- L'aile de droite rassemble plusieurs salons, salles de jeu et le bureau de mon mari, celle de gauche contient les appartements privés. En face il y a le hall d'entrée et la salle de bal, mais toi tu seras surtout en sous-sol. Dans les cuisines ajouta-elle face à sa surprise. Les quartiers des domestiques se trouvent aussi au sous-sol d'ailleurs, Benjamin t'y emmènera. Tu es ici en tant qu'aide-cuisinier officiellement, mais il est possible que tu deviennes aide-homme-à-tout-faire en fin de compte. Bien sûr nous avons des elfes de maison mais certaines taches requièrent réflexion et indépendance d'esprit, ce dont ces petits êtres sont souvent dépourvus.

- Des elfes de maison ?

Eva se méprit sur son interrogation et balaya sa question d'un geste de la main.

- Tu ne viens pas d'un quartier riche, tu n'as jamais dû en voir je suppose. Benjamin te les présentera quand il te fera faire une visite des lieux approfondie. D'abord je compte te présenter aux autres maitres des lieux, mon mari et ma fille.

Parkinson était un grand homme maigre avec un nez aquilin et des yeux noirs inexpressifs qui lui accorda à peine un regard avant de se replonger dans ses papiers.

Quant à Pansy Parkinson... cette fille était odieuse. Potelée par l'ingestion d'un trop grand nombre de chocogrenouilles, engoncée dans une robe rose avec ses boucles brunes ternes, elle ressemblait, comme Dudley, à un cochon avec une perruque. Mais si Dudley était mesquin et parfois cruel dans ses intentions avec son cousin, Miss parkinson était complètement machiavélique avec Scorpius.

Ayant une très haute opinion de sa propre importance, elle le rabaissait constamment. Mais Benjamin avait été très clair :

- On ne doit jamais contester Monsieur, Madame ou leur fille. Ils me donnent leurs ordres, je t'en donne, tu les exécutes. Avant ton arrivée je m'occupais du courrier, de la réception des invités mais aussi de l'organisation des fêtes, de quelques taches particulières en cuisine et du jardinage. J'ai le « titre » de majordome mais je fais aussi office de cuisinier, jardinier et organisateur, ce qui est un peu trop pour mes vieilles épaules. C'est pour ça que tu es là.

Tout en lui expliquant son futur rôle et les règles de la maison, le majordome le menait à travers des couloirs, des salles et des antichambres pour lui présenter la demeure. Il termina par les cuisines.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte ils furent assaillis de petits êtres aux yeux globuleux proéminents vêtus de torchons couverts de tâches.

- Les elfes de maison. Ils sont très pratiques pour le ménage et la cuisine. Leur magie les aide et les rends très rapide à exécuter une tache ménagère, ils peuvent aussi apparaître dès que leur maitre les réclame dans la maison. Wixa ! Les oignons vont brûler !

Une elfe se tourna vers Benjamin puis courut éteindre le feu sous la marmite où de la fumée commençait à s'échapper.

- Wixa est désolée monsieur ! Wixa est une mauvaise elfe ! Wixa ne sait même pas contrôler la cuisson d'une sauce ! Wixa doit se punir ! cria l'elfe en mettant ses mains sous une marmite de soupe.

De grosses cloques se formèrent et l'odeur de chair brûlée s'éleva dans l'air chaud des cuisines.

- Ça suffit Wixa ! Retournes travailler ! C'est un autre avantage des elfes de maison, ils se punissent tout seul s' ils ne parviennent pas à obéir à leur maitre correctement. Bon, et maintenant il y a du jardinage qui t'attends.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il commença sa vie au service de la famille Parkinson.

**XxxxX XxxxX XxxxX**

Ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve. Pas celui qu'il avait fait en descendant le chemin de Traverse en tout cas. La première semaine il apprit ce qu'il devait faire chaque jour. Le dimanche après-midi, son premier jour, Benjamin lui avait présenté sa chambre. Plus petite que celle qu'il avait chez les Dursley, elle contenait un lit, un lavabo et une petite table sous une fenêtre. Le soir il s'endormait à la lueur d'une bougie, après avoir péniblement lu un chapitre du Code de conduite à l'usage des domestiques de grandes familles. Mme Parkinson le lui avait remis ce livre le lendemain de son arrivée. Heureux d'avoir quelque chose à lire il avait vite déchanté face à l'épaisseur et l'ennui qui suintait de chaque page du pavé. Comment bien se tenir en public, comment annoncer correctement les plats aux invités, et surtout comment être le plus discret possible.

- Tu dois être invisible. C'est aussi important que d'avoir un service efficace, avait expliqué le majordome.

De fait, il ne voyait quasiment jamais Mme Parkinson et encore moins son mari, la seule occasion de le voir aurait été de lui apporter son courrier mais c'était le rôle de Benjamin. En revanche, il voyait trop souvent Pansy Parkinson à son goût. Ses journées étaient souvent identiques. Le matin à cinq heures une sonnerie retentissait dans sa chambre pour qu'il se lève. Il s'habillait alors rapidement, enfilant une robe noire. Ses « oripeaux de moldu » pour citer Benjamin avaient disparu après qu'il ait enfilé son nouveau pyjama, et au ton du majordome il doutait de jamais les revoir.

Une fois habillé, il prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, entouré des elfes qui s'agitaient déjà à préparer le thé et les viennoiseries de Madame, bien qu'il ne soit que six heures moins le quart.

Mais Madame voulait son petit-déjeuner dès qu'elle se réveillerait, avec thé fumant et viennoiseries croustillantes. Harry avait appris que les elfes faisaient parfois cinq à six fois le petit-déjeuner d'Eva Parkinson pour qu'il soit chaud, juste comme il faut, quand elle se réveillerait.

Mais il avait rarement le temps d'admirer les plateaux où une jolie théière de porcelaine délicatement décorée surplombait les douceurs encore tièdes, lesquelles formaient de la buée sur le grand verre de jus de citrouille.

Souvent le matin il aidait Benjamin au jardinage parce que selon Mme Parkinson, si les haies n'étaient pas taillées ou les fleurs mal assorties dans ses parterres, alors son « magnifique jardin relaxant devenait une bouillie végétale immonde ». Harry avait du mal à voir l'aspect relaxant du jardin avec ses formes nettes et tranchées, et encore plus quand il devait les tailler ou qu'il pataugeait, de la boue jusqu'au coude. Mais il ne posait pas de questions. Lui si curieux d'ordinaire ne demandait plus le comment du pourquoi de chaque chose. D'abord la famille Parkinson n'était visible que pour lui donner des ordres, sauf Pansy mais elle ne pouvait répondre à ses interrogations, et Benjamin se contentait d'esquiver ses questions d'un sec « Travailles ! »

Le midi il passait aux cuisines manger son repas et transmettre les ordres de Benjamin aux elfes sur le repas à servir et la préparation de celui du soir. Pendant l'après-midi ou bien il aidait Mme Parkinson à organiser ses réceptions en accrochant les décorations, en élaborant les menus, etc... ou bien quand aucune tâche ne lui était assignée, il s'amusait avec Pansy. Enfin il serait plus exact de dire que l'horrible gamine s'amusait grâce à lui.

Quand elle ne jouait pas à la poupée avec Sonia Zabini, elle se prenait de passion à jouer à la reine en l'accablant d'ordres plus ou moins loufoques. Et plus ou moins humiliants. Mais comme dans ces rares moments qu'il craignait comme la peste, aucun ordre supérieur, de Monsieur ou Madame, ne retentissait, il devait subir péniblement ses caprices d'enfant gâté, c'était écrit dans le Code de conduite... : le domestique devait toujours obéir à son maître sans contester.

« Je veux que tu comptes combien il y a de bougies dans la salle de bal ! »

« Je veux que tu brosses les cheveux de ma poupée ! »

« Je veux que tu fasses le pantin ! »

« Il est moche ce vers de terre, je veux que tu le manges ! »

« Je veux que tu me serves du thé ! Mais non pas comme ça, fais le bien ! Tu vas gâcher ma fête ! » Elle recevait comme invités Sonia et les nombreuses peluches qui couvrait son lit mais enfin... et la liste était encore longue.

Un jour il s'était retrouvé barbouillé de rouge à lèvres violet à courir dans toute la demeure pour toucher tous les tapis rouges, poursuivi par une Pansy qui riait aux éclats.

Mais si Eva Parkinson pardonnait toutes les excentricités de sa fille (« mais elle s'amuse voyons ») quand la Miss lui mettait ses bêtises sur le dos, sa voix s'échauffait rapidement. Il ne protestait pas mais attendait que l'orage passe. Les contestations n'amenaient que plus de hurlements (« Comment oses-tu accuser….? ») il le savait d'expérience et, comme oncle Vernon, Mme Parkinson avait du coffre.

En fin de journée il s'effondrait sur son lit, se forçant à garder les yeux ouverts le temps de tourner les pages de l'affreux bouquin, source de tous ses malheurs, puis il se laissait dériver vers un sommeil sans rêve.

Au bout de deux semaines à ce régime, il commençait à récupérer de ses longues journées, il ne passait plus son temps à courir dans tous les sens quand Madame l'appelait quelque part, la configuration des lieux était rentrée dans sa tête.

Et les caprices de Miss Pansy lui tapaient de plus en plus sur les nerfs. À partir de ce moment il commença à penser à une rébellion.

**À suivre...**

Alors ? Est-ce que vous vous y attendiez ?

Et pour vous allecher, dans le prochain chapitre ce sera plutôt des détails sur sa vie chez les Parkinson, et la réponse à "pourquoi un humain à la place des elfes de maisons ?" Et sûrement une nouvelle rencontre, à vous de deviner !


End file.
